one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Finale): Freddy Krueger VS Sonic.exe
Description A Nightmare on Elm Street VS Creepypasta! Two awful, brutal and sadistic monsters finally get a chance to duke it out! Who will prove himself as God? Freddy Krueger, a nightmarish clawed demon, or Sonic.exe, our beloved Sonic the Hedgehog, posessed by a true demon of hell? 60 seconds will decide everything! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (ALL USED CHARACTERS' ICONS FADE AWAY, AS ONLY FREDDY KRUEGER'S AND SONIC.EXE'S ICONS REMAIN STILL) (BOTH CHARACTERS ARE AUTOMATICALLY SELECTED) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) (THE SCREEN SUDDENLY CUTS TO STATIC. WHEN THE STATIC IS OVER, THE BEGINNING IS SHOWN) Beginning Dead Hill zone. (Cues: sonic.exe theme song remix!) The Mobius was completely wrecked. There was fire everywhere. The dead trees, the mangled animals, corpses of Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Robotnik, Amy and Cream... Even such fiends as X (Sonic.exe) needed to relax after all that madness. He went to sleep. When he woke up, however, something was wrong. The Dream World... (Cues: Alien Vendetta Soundtrack - Map 22) Sonic.exe found himself in unknown forest. He didn't know what was going on here. But he wasn't scared. Just a bit confused. Suddenly, he found a trail of blood, leading to one of thick trees. And there was... Sally.exe, crucified on said tree, with blood coming out from her wounds and mouth... X became to get angry. His most beloved slave got killed! But WHO did slay her? And then there was sound of someone speaking: ???: Hello, Sonic.exe... Your girlfriend is dead! Such a nice victim she was! She died trying to escape. And that was your fault. She hoped you will come and save her, but you didn't. Sonic.exe was pretty surprised. He turned around... Freddy Krueger was staying behind him, with a bloodied claw on his hand. Freddy Krueger: Guess what, X? You are next! Sonic.exe: How... How do you know my name?! Freddy Krueger: Believe me, Sonic.exe, I know everything about you. All your secrets. All your feats. Did I forget to mention all your weaknesses? Angry, X spindashed at Freddy,who just warped away from him. And appeared not so far from his opponent. Freddy Krueger: Tsk, tsk, tsk... Bad hedgehog. Or, more correctly, a DEMON inside of a hedgehog! Sonic.exe: Well, if you want to play with me... In such game there can be two players! The Fight IT IS GOING TO BE A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER! ''' '''GO FOR IT! (Cues: [Doom wad music Armageddon invasion Map11: Ministry of Damnation] ) 59-43: Sonic.exe immediately created 6 power orbs around himself and then launched them at Freddy, who just whisked them avay. First energy orb destroyed one of the trees. The second one destroyed part of the ground both opponents were standing on. Thirt orb blasted the tree Sally.exe was crucified on. Other 2 orbs flew upwards and seemed to disappear. The final orb was launched at X himself, who just teleported away before dashing at Freddy, willing to end all of this quickly. But Freddy was prepared for this. He moved both of his hands down, and two energy orbs launched by Sonic.exe earlier came back. Surprised and shocked, X launched at Freddy once more. This time, murderer was successfully spindhashed open, with a huge hole in his chest. Freddy slumped on his knees as Sonic.exe laughed for killing him so fast. But when he opened his eyes again... The wound on the chest regenerated immediately. Freddy cackled before striking the ground with his fist, creating a lot of cracks. Then the earth began falling down in the lava pretty quickly. X hardly managed to jump away, before charging another orb and launching it at Freddy. Serial killer once again managed to flick it back... But Sonic.exe sent him flying with a powerful kick. Then he spindashed Freddy twice. The blood spurted from Freddy's body formed an "X" letter. 42-35: Freddy got up, his wounds regenerating once again. He smirked. And then he did something unexpected for X. Freddy Krueger: Well, I'm impressed. You liked to toy with all your victims, like me... Mind if I play in your game? Sonic.exe charged at him once again. However, he instantly flew in some sort of a portal. Freddy jumped in the portal as well. "Hide and Seek..." For X, this place seemed to be awfully familiar. The Angel Island, with a blazing fire ravaging the area. Suddenly, he saw Tails, who was passing the road. Sonic.exe pounced on him and tried to tear him apart. However... Tails was revealed to be Freddy Krueger, who slashed Sonic.exe across the chest. The demon Sonic tried to strategically retreat by running away. As he turned back, he saw Freddy moving towards him. That was truly impossible! Krueger was clearly moving faster than X, who had no hope of outrunning him. 34-20: Freddy spawned another portal in front of X, whose velocity forced him to go through it. "You can't run..." Sonic.exe found himself in another familiar place - Scrap Brain Zone. There he killed Knuckles. Echidna's mangled body was still lying here for some reason. Sonic.exe created another sphere. And just in time... Knuckles somehow came back to life. He stood up, having a worried look. Then he saw X. Knuckles: You...you- He got instantly blown up from the inside by Freddy Krueger, who then laughed afterwards. Freddy Krueger: Isn't that disappointment to lose your kill? X just finished charging his sphere. He launched it towards Freddy. The entire arena was covered in explosion. 19-7: Sonic.exe was floating above the arena. He laughed pretty hard. Until... Freddy Krueger: See who's talking! X turned around... to see Freddy Krueger alive and well. Sonic.exe couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Freddy Krueger: My turn... He created another portal but was immediately shoved into it by X himself, who then flew into it. "..." That was place where Sonic.exe killed Dr. Robotnik. As fiendish version of Sonic landed on his feet, he noticed there was Freddy Krueger, waving to him. X charged at him one final time across the stairs. His speed increased... Increased even more... Until... Sonic.exe stopped. He wasn't going to do it, so what was the reason to stop at all? That's because Freddy used his abilities to levitate X above the floor. The speed X had was no use there. Krueger began twisting his arms. Suddenly, Sonic.exe began screaming in agony, because his limbs were twisting now, with blood coming out of them. Sonic.exe: What...are...you?!! Freddy Krueger: I am GOD! Sonic.exe: Shut up! I am true God! And you will pay for toying with God! Suddenly, Freddy Krueger let X go. As demonic hedgehog slumped onto the floor... Freddy Krueger: In fact, I knew that your death was inevitable. I just wanted you- But X began charging his spheres one again,sending them at him. 5-0: Freddy easily stopped two fire speheres in midair before throwing them back. A huge explosion sent Sonic.exe away. Freddy: TO SURRENDER! As he slowly approached X, who was barely alive after getting blown up. Freddy once again used his telekinetic powers to lift Sonic.exe once again. Then with the last taunt "GOODBYE, WEAKLING!" Freddy moved his hands away from each other. As for Sonic.exe... He literally blew up! Bloody chunks were splattered across the tile of the zone. Monster didn't even have time to scream, because the death was pretty quick. What about Freddy Krueger? He'd just claimed another victim, a demonic being which was similar to him. K.O! As Freddy Krueger left Sonic.exe's dream... Green Hill Zone. Tails woke up. What happened? He seemed to have a nightmare. He saw Knuckles, who sat up and looked at all what left of Sonic.exe, who was now lying dead in the middle of the field he had a final dream. Then Dr. Robotnik arrived. He looked at Talis and asked him. Dr. Robotnik: Ehm...are you sure he is dead? Tails: No idea.. Freddy Krueger didn't even care about it. He entered Springwood once again in order to collect more victims. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... FREDDY KRUEGER! (Cues: Freddy Krueger 2010 theme song ) NEXT TIME As I told you before, I'm planning an OMM tournament. There will be 16 fighters in total. I composed all of them myself. But... You know, I better create a blog post, so you can see that yourself. ALSO, WHAT BATTLE FROM SEASON ONE WAS THE BEST? LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's